A Strange Encounter
by khthies
Summary: Percy takes Annabeth on a date to a state park outside of town. However, it goes a bit awry- Carter and Sadie Kane have taken Brooklyn House on a field trip there as well. When Percy and Annabeth get attacked by Egyptian monsters, whom Annabeth has never heard of, they need a little help. This story was born, by the way, when I went to a hotel pool- you can probably guess why! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth**

After my first week of school, I was ready to drop. I seriously had never worked so hard! Not only had I run into a rogue Cyclops on 72nd street on the way to school one day, but I had so much trouble navigating the general high school life- lockers, hallways, classrooms, popularity, rules- I had trouble getting everything straight. Thankfully, I had my expert on speed dial: my boyfriend (and hero!), Percy Jackson.

Percy is the best thing that ever happened to me. I'd secretly had a crush on him since sixth grade, when we were 12. It seems like yesterday, when Chiron had asked me to take care of him. Of course I had hated him in the beginning, but he had grown on me. I couldn't believe my luck when he showed signs of liking me back. Now that we were dating, I spent every minute possible with him.

Now, I was going to Goode with him, which was nice, because when your teacher happens to turn into a Kindly One, you have to have a partner. Unfortunately, though, he was absolutely no help with homework. Even though he was as stupid as one of Apollo's sacred cows something, his idea of a date was excellent. That was how I ended up at some sort of state park outside of town.

Percy was improving at driving, so it was just us there, along with a couple of hikers and a bored- looking school group, which, oddly, was (1) off the path, and (2) seemed to be taught by two kids, who were about fifteen and thirteen. We'd have to watch that, because a couple had strange-looking weapons, and all had a boomerang and a long carved walking stick. But we passed them, and soon got to the lake. Percy had promised that he had sorted out all legal issues with swimming in the expanse of water. I took off my swimsuit cover-up and sprayed myself with sunscreen. I had nearly forgotten about the strange group- for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadie**

I had finally decided to take the initiates to a brilliant state park I'd heard about from my mortal friend Lacy. So Carter stashed some handy objects in the Duat, I perfected my invisibility spell, and we set off.

The park had a handy statue of a sphinx at the front, so we anchored a portal there. When we had stepped through and brushed off the sand, we let our oldest initiate lead us into the woods there.

Finally, we reached our destination. I started pairing the kids up, and they dueled. Most people passed us without a glance, but one couple- a girl with blond hair and startling grey eyes, and a raven-haired boy with bright green eyes, wearing an orange t-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood and swimming trunks. Grey-Eyes had some sort of knife strapped to her arm, and her date had a gold pen with Greek lettering clipped to his back pocket. Odd. I decided to be wary of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews, guys! I've always wanted to get a story I'd written out to the world, so this is a dream come true! I'm sorry I haven't been posting- I haven't had much time, even though I'm on summer vacation. Sooo many trips! Thanks to everyone who's read it ! Oh, yeah, and I'm trying to satisfy the reviewers, but sorry, I do better with short chapters. :(_

**Annabeth**

I didn't notice the monsters. Not even Percy. They just blended in with the water, which is what they where, pretty much. They pulled me under, drowning me, a malicious tidal wave going through my lungs. I went deeper, deeper, deeper than I ever thought the pool could be! My lungs screamed for air. I felt a shift in the creatures emotions, and I suddenly shot towards land. My head broke the surface, and I gasped, coughing. Percy's eyes widened in alarm. Suddenly, I felt a calmer current gently push me to land. When I was close enough, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me out. I collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

"What happened?"

"Monsters. They pulled me in. Monsters from which the likes of which I've never heard of before." I lay there, recovering, as Percy reached for Riptide.

"Wait," someone called. The school group was running over. It was the girl, the younger teacher, who'd spoken. She pulled her boomerang out of thin air. "I think I can help. Don't. Do. ANYTHING!"

Yikes, that kid had lungs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadie**

So, off I am to save the day. 'Brilliant plan, Sadie!', you might think. Not. I was _not_ thinking. I did _not _realize that they were water demons, whom which almost killed Carter.

So, yeah. Not much to say after that, except for the facts that, (1) The initiates looked at yours truly, whom, thank you very much, did _not _know what to do, and (2) I made a ninny, a fool, an idiot, and a sissy out out of myself in front of two seventeen-year-olds. Fun.

"Carter! Get over here!" My brother hurried to where I stood. "How did you get them, last time?"

"Um, we had Bes..."

Argh. Handy plan, eh? I wasn't about to summon a god in front of two mortals. But something about the couple made me think they might not be typical mortals, or even mortals at all.

"Wait," the boy said. "You aren't mortals, are you? 'Cause I'm the son of Poseidon. I might be able to control them. Annabeth here is a daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess."

The girl, Annabeth, hit him in the stomach, and he doubled over. "Percy, what if their not? Do you seriously want to get straitjacketed, Seaweed Brain?"

I had to fix this. Okay, maybe I did think they'd gone mental, but what could I do? "It's okay. I'm Sadie Kane, by the way. And we aren't mortal either. But please try to fight these with us- last time, my brother- yes, that guy is my brother- Carter had Bes, the god of dwarfs, with him. And if you really must know, we are magicians of the House of Life- Per Ankh. Now are we going to start? Those monsters aren't going to wait."


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth**

By now, I was seriously about to strangle my dear boyfriend. He actually _told_ them?! But I suppose they must of felt bad about up, seeing as- Right. No time to talk. I was in no shape to fight, but I leaped up anyway- and crumpled back down. "Easy, now." It was Percy. He kissed my forehead. "Stay down and rest. We'll get the demons." I nodded, unable to speak. I wanted to stay down, and rest, but a little part of me was embarrassed. Had I seriously sunk to the low fact that a couple of strangers and _Percy_, of all people, had to protect me? _Stay down_, he had told me, and stay down I did.

The girl, Sadie, came over, sketched a circle around me with chalk, (which was a miracle, seeing as I was sitting on sand) placed some statues at the cardinal points, and tapped the circle with her boomerang. The chalk glowed with red light. "Protective circle," she said. "Pretty self-explanatory!"

I smiled weakly as she darted away. Sadie began to chant, and Egyptian hieroglyphics swirled around her. For several minutes, the only sound was of the grunts of pain, the water lapping on the shore (quite heavily, now), and of her rhythmic words. I watched as the water demons writhed in pain, and than finally sank beneath the surface. Sadie collapsed, and another, older, kid caught her.

"Let go of me, Walt! I'm fine!"

"Sadie, you just exerted a ton of magic, partially execrating the demons! You should rest."

"I'm fine, Walt. I just surprised myself."

"Sadie. Please remember that I am Anubis, now, as well as Walt. I can do different things."

"Okay, fine. But only for a minute."

I felt like I was intruding on something. I guessed that Walt/Anubis was her boyfriend, but what was with the talk about magic? And Anubis was the Egyptian god of funerals- why would he call himself that? I found Percy's hand, and took it.

"Can you tell us what is going on? I mean, really. I'm convinced you're not mortal, but what are you?" Percy's hands were sweaty._ I really hope they're not more monsters!_

"What the-!" I had definitely not thought that. Yet it had come through, clear as day.

And in Percy's voice.

"Um- Annabeth? Look down."

I looked at the speaker- Percy. He was glowing with a green light. "You too!"

Than I looked at myself. I had silver mist swirling around me as well. And than I felt stronger- like I had never gone under.

"What. Is. Happening." Sadie was shaking. "Are you gods, or what? Isis? Horus?"

"Apollo, to be correct. And why don't you try to answer that about dear Percy and Annabeth yourself?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadie**

A man with golden hair and blue eyes had appeared. "Please don't say you're a god, too." I rolled my eyes. Then Carter tapped my shoulder. "Sadie-." Everyone was kneeling. "Wait- you're not the Apollo. 'Cause if you are, you must be an impostor, 'cause we're Egyptian."

"You are? I had heard rumors, but I couldn't be sure."

"Well, here we are in flesh and blood. Now can we get to the good part? I want to know what's going on."

Apollo sighed. "Sorry, it's regulation not to tell. Be right back!"

They disappeared in a flash of light that seared my mind. Before I passed out, everything went gold.

_Sorry for the short chapter- I needed something to fill the gap!_


	7. Message

Sorry I haven't been adding chapters- I am so close to finishing the next chapter. It's going to be a good one! :)

I've been working on a project with my school, so I will be writing a lot less often. :( Sorry!


End file.
